


【AU/猴鱼】我们一路走来

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 足球同人 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 谨献给我最爱的猴鱼。与真人无关。





	1. Chapter 1

AGE 6

鱼妈轻轻推着身后的梅苏特：“去啊，和新同学打个招呼。”

梅苏特探出头看了一眼对面的男孩子，仰头小声说：“他耳朵好大，长得像猴子。”

鱼妈笑了，拍拍他的肩：“不许没礼貌，快去。”

梅苏特这才开始慢慢悠悠地向前挪步子，可看见那男孩子一笑也不笑，心里又打了退堂鼓。

“对面那孩子是梅苏特吧？我认得他母亲，开学典礼时我们聊得很好。”

加雷斯跟在猴妈身边，盯着不远处走来的男孩，小小点了点头。

“你们说过话吗？他应该在你隔壁班。”

加雷斯摇头，然后顿了一下，仿佛颇为烦恼地皱起眉。

“他长得像条鱼，休斯婶婶家那种——丑得要命的大眼金鱼。”

“别这样说，你和人家打个招呼。”

加雷斯看见那小男孩走到跟前，才发现他比自己整整矮了一头，又瘦又小，还不如那金鱼吃得圆滚。  
他主动向梅苏特伸出了手：“你好，我是加雷斯•贝尔。”

梅苏特两手背到身后悄悄揪着衣摆，抬眼看了看他，又不好意思地低下头：“别……别说英语。”

加雷斯一愣，又听见对方用流利的西班牙语问他:“我们可以用说西班牙语吗？”

这回轮到他不好意思了，磕磕绊绊地做了答复。

“别……别说西班牙语。”

AGE 10

梅苏特和加雷斯并排坐在球场看台上，中间隔着一个空位。

“我知道那不是你家。”

“知道又怎么样？”

梅苏特踢了踢前座的椅背。

加雷斯愤愤地哼了一声，半晌没说话。

“那你干嘛骗人？”

“谁说我骗人了！”梅苏特大声辩解，站起来瞪着加雷斯。

加雷斯也不甘示弱地站起来，这样他又比梅苏特高了一头。他居高临下地看着梅苏特：“那你为什么不让校车停在你家门口！”

“你管我！”梅苏特转身要走，被加雷斯一把抓住胳膊。

“你这就是骗人，骗人不对！”

梅苏特使劲儿把胳膊挣脱：“关你球事！”

加雷斯诧异地瞪大了眼睛。

“你还说脏话！”

梅苏特恶狠狠地晃着脑袋：“我就要说就要说！关你球事你个……球加雷斯！”

这下好了，加雷斯扑上去冲梅苏特的肩膀揍了一拳，两人撕吼着扭打到一起，谁也不让谁。

这一幕正好被格拉尼特看见，他飞奔向场边：“克劳利教练！梅苏特和加雷斯打架啦——！”  
===========

第二天。

梅苏特到加雷斯班门口探头探脑，想开口叫他。

加雷斯早看见了，但他假装不知道，埋头看着漫画。

梅苏特只好拦住一个要进教室的小姑娘，往她手里放了个巴掌大的铁盒：“麻烦你，帮我把这个给你们班加雷斯。”

加雷斯收到铁盒，又往班门口瞥了一眼，但梅苏特已经溜了。

他左看右看确保没人注意，然后将铁盒放在膝上打开，里头装着一张纸条，三颗糖，还有一张吉格斯的帕尼尼卡。

那纸条上整齐地写着：“对不起，加雷斯。我不该骗你，不过没人规定不能骗别人。我也不该骂你。但如果你再打我，我就让教练把我分到别的队。希望我们还是好朋友。”

加雷斯看着纸条傻笑了一会儿，然后剥开一粒糖放进嘴里。

嘿，是他喜欢的橘子味儿。

AGE 15

菜叶子蔫蔫地躺在餐盘上，旁边是隐约掺着几点荤星的肉汤，然后是一摞厚厚的干面包。

梅苏特看着餐盘无奈地叹了口气，抓起一片面包往嘴里塞。

“你们中午见加雷斯了吗？”他问周围坐着的几个男孩。

其中一个答道：“没有，他一般不是和你在一块吗？”

另一个吸了一口汤，含糊不清地说：“他脾气怪，都不怎么主动和别人讲话，总是不苟言笑的。”

梅苏特舀汤的手一顿。

“别那样说他，其实他人很好的。”

几个男孩交换了一下眼神，扯开话题。

不远处加雷斯正端着餐盘走来，一眼就看见梅苏特正和别的几个男孩子坐在一起谈笑。他有点儿生气，又搞不懂为什么，但直觉告诉他还是别凑过去了，于是他绕开梅苏特，坐到别的地方一个人闷头吃了午饭。

下午训练时梅苏特察觉到加雷斯不开心了，他趁休息的空档坐到他旁边。

加雷斯余光看见梅苏特坐过来，也没说话，只是低头揪着草皮。

“嘿，加雷斯，晚上要和我去集会吗？听说有马戏团来表演。”

加雷斯撇了撇嘴，扔掉手里的草屑：“你还是叫你的朋友去吧。”

梅苏特愣了一下：“什么……你不是我的朋友吗？”

加雷斯没应声。

梅苏特打量着他的神情，突然贼眉鼠眼地笑了起来，用肩膀把他撞歪在草地上：“哦——是不是今天中午的事情，你怪我没有等你一起去餐厅，你吃醋了？”

加雷斯被说得耳根臊红，他推开梅苏特：“什么吃醋，谁会吃你的醋。”

梅苏特趁机抓住他的胳膊：“那就说定了，你得陪我去集会，我们放学见。”

加雷斯看着笑盈盈的梅苏特，一瞬间忘了要怎么开口拒绝。他的眼睛不再让他联想到鱼，而像黑玻璃弹珠，眉毛瘦瘦淡淡的两条，沾了汗，太阳底下显得亮晶晶的。

加雷斯突然想摸摸他的眉毛。

他这么想的，也这么做了。

他把手慢慢地试探着伸了出去，然后在梅苏特的眉毛还有泛着红晕的眼眶周围轻轻摸了摸。

梅苏特大气不敢喘一下，眼睁睁地看着加雷斯的手摸过来，心通通地扑腾个不停，身体却僵住不能动。他甚至能感受到加雷斯指端的纹路，一点一点擦过他的肌肤，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着眉宇一路蹿到心头，叫他整个人都要融化了。这太奇怪了。他们不是没有过肢体接触，但这次不一样，十分不一样。也许是因为加雷斯的动作太温柔，也许是因为这时候恰巧有微风吹过来……他感觉到有什么东西变了，但他莫名地隐隐有些喜欢，心里泛起一阵甜蜜与羞涩。

教练吹哨，休息结束。

两人慌忙从草地上站起来。

加雷斯看见梅苏特红彤彤的脸颊，指尖还残留着温热的触感。他转头暗骂自己一句：“傻逼。”

那晚梅苏特在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，他睁大眼睛盯着屋顶看了一夜，第二天顶着两个格外醒目的黑眼圈来上学——作为回报，他想明白了一件大事：

那是心动的感觉。

他喜欢加雷斯。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章不仅献给猴鱼 也献给所有曾经或正在被伤病困扰的球员  
*向你们献上我最崇高的敬意  


AGE 21

梅苏特由下而上卷起衣摆，一仰头，便把衣服褪了下来，又套上一件宽松的T恤。

加雷斯看了一眼，飞快挪开视线。

他这会儿正斜靠着梅苏特家的沙发，握着手柄在游戏世界里举步维艰。

梅苏特捏了颗樱桃扔进嘴里，一屁股挤过来，胳膊贴着他的胳膊，抢过手柄：“看着，好好学学。”

加雷斯直视着显示器，所有感受却集中在梅苏特挨着他的臂膀上，热量透过皮肤源源不断地传来，搞得他有些燥热。他不安地扭了扭身体，试图坐远一点。

梅苏特瞥他一眼：“怎么了？”

加雷斯又不好意思动了：“没怎么。”

梅苏特玩了一阵，直到宣告游戏胜利，得意洋洋地冲加雷斯笑了一下。他站起来弯腰拿茶几上的樱桃，衣摆有些短，于是露出一截精瘦，光滑的腰身——上面赫然印着几个红印子。

加雷斯身体一僵：“梅斯你……”

“嗯？”梅苏特嚼着樱桃看他。

“你腰上是……你找了女朋友？” 加雷斯说不清自己这会儿什么感觉，心上有些酸，想听却又不想听到答案。

“没有啊。”

加雷斯松了口气。

下一秒却犹如坠入冰窟。

“是格兰尼特，他在床上没轻没重的。”

加雷斯眼前一阵眩晕。他呆呆地看着梅苏特，突然觉得自己不认识他了。

“什么……你们在一起了？”

梅苏特放下手柄。

“没有。我们只是偶尔上床。”

加雷斯甚至笑了，他捏着沙发靠背的手渐渐收紧，指节开始泛白。

“那你喜欢他吗？”

梅苏特盯着他：“你在乎吗？”

加雷斯深吸一口气：“我在不在乎不重要。你开心才最重要。”

“那我可以告诉你。”梅苏特身子一点点前倾，手掌撑在加雷斯的膝盖上。他离他前所未有地近，仿佛睫毛颤一颤，就能扫到他的眼睑上。

“我不喜欢他。我有爱的人，我爱了他很久，但我知道那个人可能一辈子也不会爱我。你明白吗？”

梅苏特脸上挂着勉强的笑意，薄薄的两片唇上翘着，就透出伤心的意味来。加雷斯屏住呼吸，想转眼看向别处，却被梅苏特的视线逼着与他对视。他在他的视线下变得惊慌，仿佛有阳光照进封尘百年的黑暗之地。

梅苏特转身走向厨房吧台，从酒柜里拎出一瓶酒，背对着加雷斯撬开：“我知道你要劝我不能喝酒，但我要喝，今天，必须。”

AGE 22

“他的情况……是的，很有可能……心理工作……”

“对，但这因人而异……后期观察……也许……”

梅苏特最后深吸一口烟，把烟蒂扔向地面脚踩上去碾灭。他在露台上吹够了风，可脑子还是乱的。

他先是很惊慌，球鞋都顾不得换就从训练场跑来了医院，来时喘得上气不接下气，嗓子疼得要命。医生向他耐心地解释了一通，可这根本安抚不到他，在他听来和放屁没什么两样。

他还是焦躁，焦躁的情绪下藏着害怕。

他向医生讨了一根烟，在露台上踱来踱去直到抽完，又吹了一阵风，确保身上没了烟味，这才往病房走去。

他走得很慢，钉鞋踩在医院的走廊上声音清脆，招来周围人不满的目光，但他没空注意，满心想着一会儿该说什么——他在这方面没经验，于是显得格外笨拙又小心翼翼。他不能安慰他，这无济于事。他也不能露出一点爱怜来，那只会让他心情更糟。可他也不能若无其事地同他交谈，这连他自己都做不到。

到了。

梅苏特停下脚步，在门外立了一会儿。

他透过房门上那块小小的玻璃看加雷斯，呼吸一窒，没法把眼前的人同加雷斯联系起来。

他就躺在病床上，被白色包围着，一手遮着眼睛，腿部用绷带吊起来悬在半空，一动也不动，仿佛丧失了全部生命力。

他认识的加雷斯凭借健硕的体魄恣意驰骋球场，直破禁区如入无人之境，他是红龙威尔士的新星，是逆境中所有球迷的希望，是令后卫闻风丧胆的劲敌，而不是现在这样，虚弱地躺在病床上，仿佛碰一下就会碎掉的病患。

梅苏特深呼吸几次，推门进去，盯着加雷斯，慢慢走到病床边。

“加雷斯，我来看看你。”

加雷斯的下唇动了动，却没开口说话。他的胳膊遮着眼睛，梅苏特也看不到他的神情。

他在原地无措地转了几个圈，然后拉过一把椅子坐到病床旁。

“我刚踢完比赛，一下场就来了，离得近，我跑来的，球鞋都没换呢，满身汗臭味……”

加雷斯还是没说话。

梅苏特尴尬地闭上嘴，低头盯着地砖。比赛结束后的疲惫感这时才涌了上来，他榻着肩膀靠在椅背上，实在不知该说些什么了。沉默开始淹没整个病房，空气变得黏稠，吸进肺里都觉得噎人。

外界只看到奖杯被捧起那一刻的辉煌，却不了解骨与肉撕扯，碰撞的切身之痛。多少球员被伤病一刀斩断大好前程，用拳头狠命砸着草地痛哭。他不想让加雷斯感到孤独无助，更不想让他从此一蹶不振。两天前他还看他在球场上飞奔，在掌声中向观众席挥动双臂，但谁曾料想这一切会来得如此突然？他未来会怎样？他还能不能继续踢球？这一切都还是未知数。

梅苏特绞尽脑汁，想出一番尽量能发挥作用的说辞。

“加雷斯，我只是希望……”

“梅斯。”

梅苏特抬头看向加雷斯，几乎要以为刚才那声是自己的错觉。

加雷斯保持着原来的姿势。

“梅斯，我知道，这时候教练一定开始规划没有我的战术了……”

他话说得很慢，显然是在极力控制着情绪，声音却已带上了哭腔。

“我知道有的球员会暗地里幸灾乐祸，有人摩拳擦掌要取代我的位置，球迷会说，这是贝尔的诅咒，他是玻璃人，他的表现不值这个身价……”

梅苏特想劝他别说了，这些话在他听来像刀子往心上戳，一刀一个窟窿，往下淌着血。

“但是梅斯。”

他突然打住了，仿佛所有情绪就此收拢，然后移开胳膊，盯着梅苏特，一字一顿地说：

“我不会放弃踢球。”

他面色潮红，头发软塌塌地贴在额角，眼周晕染着泪水，眼里却是托帕石般冰冷而坚硬的灰蓝，目光有如利剑向他劈来。

世人在命运低谷号啕大哭祈求众神的救赎。*堤喀蒙上眼不愿为加雷斯掌舵，于是他做自己的神，为自己刻下终生判决。

“我注定要成为球场上的王者。”

一刹那有什么东西狠狠敲击在心上，然后瞬间炸裂，火光四溅。

梅苏特讷讷地看着加雷斯，突然涌上泪意。

他没忍住倾身上前亲吻他的额头，唇蹭着他的耳廓轻声告诉他：“我为你骄傲。”

加雷斯闭上眼。

这个被伤病束缚在病床上的躯壳里，装着的终究还是那个桀骜不屈的灵魂。

*堤喀：希腊神话中的命运女神


	3. Chapter 3

AGE 24

凌晨。

清冷的月光从窗外照进屋里。加雷斯仰面躺在床上，胸脯轻微地一起一伏，睡得正香。  
一阵铃声将他从睡梦里惊醒。

加雷斯摸索到枕头下的手机，闭着眼含糊地应答：“喂？”

下一刻他坐直了身子，彻底清醒：“什么？哪里？”

此时街上空无一人，TK酒吧里却正人声鼎沸，音乐鼓点震耳欲聋，灯光来回摇摆，男女影影绰绰看不真切面容。加雷斯被这环境搞得心里乱糟糟的。他费力地钻过拥挤的人群，这才看见梅苏特，穿着修身黑t恤趴在吧台上，眼睛半闭着。

加雷斯有一瞬间甚至想把梅苏特丢在这儿叫他自生自灭。他生气了，不仅为自己难得的好梦被打扰，更因为梅苏特在外如此放浪形骸。他在花边报纸上看过他的事情，可他们从没讨论过，他也就自然而然地认为那是一派胡言，毕竟那与他所熟知的梅苏特相去甚远。但此时此刻，当他看见他醉得不省人事，不禁开始思考那些报纸有几分可信。

可他又想起梅苏特在需要帮助时选择拨通他的号码，心就软了下来，在原地站了一会儿，叹口气，向前走去。

“梅斯？”加雷斯轻轻推了推梅苏特的胳膊。

“嗯······”他脸颊泛红，撩起眼皮看了他一眼，眼神模糊不清却又别有风情。

加雷斯垂下眼。

“是我，我送你回家好不好？”

梅苏特笑了一下，踉跄着站起来，眼看着要跌倒，被加雷斯一把扶住他的胳膊肘。梅苏特顺势把头抵在他胸脯上，稍长一点的头发瘙痒着他的脖颈。

加雷斯不禁想躲远一点，可又必须支撑梅苏特，于是只好独自尴尬地僵在原地。

“走啊······笨蛋。”梅苏特拖长了音催促他，气息透过他薄薄的衣料。

加雷斯浑身一个激灵，半搂着梅苏特走出酒吧，等了好久才打到一辆出租车。

“钥匙呢？家门钥匙你带了吗？”

“嗯······没有。”

加雷斯半拖半拽将梅苏特带到家门口，一手扶着他，一手在牛仔裤里翻找钥匙。

梅苏特见状又笑了，笑得有些幼稚：“蠢······蠢货。”

加雷斯嘴里嘟囔着：“总比你好，都不记得带，你才是蠢货。”

门开了，迎面扑来吃剩的咖喱饭的味道。加雷斯知道梅苏特这会儿八成醉得什么都分不清，可还是不由得有些羞涩，他按开灯，向他解释道：“是，嗯，昨晚吃剩下的，还没及时清理。”

梅苏特好像没听见他的话，总算把眼睛睁大，盯着沙发，身体直直地扑过去，然后就一动不动了。

加雷斯叹了口气，走过去为他脱下鞋子，盖上一条毛巾被，脖子下枕上枕头。期间梅苏特时不时哼哼几声，吧唧两下嘴，让他想起以前见过的刚出生的小孩子。他又去把咖喱饭清理了，还把四处乱丢的杂物简单整理了一下，以防第二天被梅苏特笑话。

忙完这一切，他总算歇下心来，困，却不大想睡，于是挨着沙发坐在地板上，梅苏特的手就垂在他肩头。

夜深人静。

他开始回想他们小时候那些芝麻大点儿的破事。有些他都以为自己忘了，没想到这会儿却清晰地浮现上来。譬如那张他送他的帕尼尼卡，他还是奇怪，为什么自己不曾说过，梅苏特就知道他喜欢的球星是吉格斯。还有后来，他们一起去河里捉鱼，衣服裤子全湿了，到了梅苏特妈妈面前，他竟然说是他怂恿的，他也是一时呆楞，没想到为自己辩护，就这样成了背锅仔。还有，那次梅苏特被发现躲在学校资料室里抽烟，差点引发了灭火装置，叫他包庇他，不要告诉第三个人。这样想来梅苏特从小便是这样的，在人面前看着蔫蔫的挺老实，实际肚子里藏着点不为人知的坏水，估计也只有在自己面前才露出来。

加雷斯的思绪越飘越远，被突如其来摸上脸的手吓得几乎要跳起来。

他本来要扭过头骂梅苏特两句，却意外地熄了火——梅苏特不知什么时候半坐起身，在他扭头的一刹那吻上他，带着酒气，动作和气味都颇为生硬，只有唇的触感是温暖柔软的。加雷斯一愣，推开梅苏特，怒视着他，手牢牢地扣在他肩上：“梅苏特！”

梅苏特没有回答他，只是用着蛮力又凑上来，鼻子磕到他的下巴也不停。加雷斯被撞得眼里直冒泪花，心里窜起怒意。两个人滚落到地板上，绊倒了沙发旁的小椅子，像小时候那样不断撕扯对方。  
然后，不知道是谁先服软松了力气，谁先试探地摸上谁的脸颊，谁先低头抱住谁疯狂地亲吻。他们稀里糊涂却又头脑清醒地越抱越紧，越陷越深，吻得下一秒好像就要窒息死去。然后又不知是谁先开始迫不及待地褪去衣裳，谁先与谁赤裸相见，谁先不可遏制地发出第一声喘息，他们在地板上翻滚着亲吻，月光照在皮肤上，人影交叠着，原始而圣洁。

第二天加雷斯先醒来，旁边梅苏特一手搭在他肚子上，脸颊紧紧贴着他的头发，轻微地打着鼾。他意外地没有觉着慌张，心里格外平静，懒洋洋的，暖暖和和的，忽然觉得就这样也不错。

他轻轻活动了一下手臂，却无意碰到地板上一个冰凉的物件。

是梅苏特的钥匙。

加雷斯盯着那泛着银白色的钥匙看了半晌，最终把它塞进了梅苏特的裤子口袋。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

AGE 26

阳光晃着了梅苏特的眼。他伸了个懒腰，翻身把头埋进被子里，露着一截脊背。

“加雷斯······把窗帘拉严实一点······”声音从被子里传来，闷闷的不大清楚。

加雷斯从床边走过，往床上瞥了一眼，笑着将窗帘全部拉开。

“嘿，都几点了懒虫，赶紧起床。”

梅苏特不满地嘟囔着，在床上睡眼惺忪地坐了一会儿，揉了揉头发，四下看了看。

“这家伙。”

他也懒得穿衣服，浑身光溜溜地从卧室一路走到浴室，见加雷斯正对着镜子，左手抓着头发，右手挂着皮筋，三下两下，就把头发轻巧整齐地扎了起来，手臂上的肌肉线条随动作一起一伏，豹子似的优雅漂亮。

梅苏特斜靠在浴室门框上，冲加雷斯撩眼皮：“我倒没发现——你这么会扎头发。”

加雷斯抿着嘴，眼里却笑盈盈的，一边整理碎发一边从镜子里打量他：“我也没发现———你这么奔放。”

梅苏特没应声，盯着加雷斯的动作看，趁他不留神，一把扑到了他背上。

“嘿嘿嘿，干什么，快下来。”加雷斯被他弄得差点跌倒，忙空出手托着他的屁股扶住他。

梅苏特“嘬嘬”地亲着他的后脖颈，一手把他的皮筋扯下来，柔软的头发散开穿插在指缝间，被他轻轻拽着。

加雷斯笑了，扭头试图看他：“喂，大早上的，忘了我们还要去看电影？”

梅苏特趁机吻了吻他的嘴角，笑着，垂下眼睑：“我们可以看下午场。”

加雷斯放他下来，和他认认真真地接吻，捏着他的耳垂心里直发痒，没一会儿就同他滚到了床上，把刚穿好的衣服又一件不剩地剥了下来。

这次窗帘被拉得严严实实，空气里满是色情又甜蜜的味道。

加雷斯趴在梅苏特身上，从脖子一路湿漉漉地亲他到大腿根：“要是······嗯·····误了正事······都怪你。”

梅苏特不安地扭动着下身，喘息着，也顾不上他看没看见，点了点头，又拍他的肩膀示意他凑过来让他吻。

=========================

两人闹到临近中午才停下来，盖着半截被子，靠在床头用笔记本看视频。

“我······想了想。”加雷斯突兀地开口。

梅苏特顿时揪起了心，扭头看加雷斯，却发现他根本没在看他。

”我——转去巴黎应该会是不错的选择。”

这一句如同平地惊雷，炸得梅苏特耳边嗡嗡作响。

他站到了地上。

“你是在和我商量还是通知我？”

加雷斯无奈地摆着头：“别这样梅苏特，我······经纪人也觉得——”

“那就是在通知我了！”梅苏特粗暴地打断他，转身开始捡拾地上的衣物。

加雷斯赶忙过去扯住他的胳膊：“梅斯······”

梅苏特从他手里把胳膊大力抽出，他看了他半晌，最后问了一句：“那我们呢？”

加雷斯往后退了一步：“什么我们？”

梅苏特突然觉得自己可笑至极，想笑，胸口却憋闷得难受。

他继续往身上套衣服，速度比之前快了一倍。

“没什么。你走的时候短信通知我时间，我去机场送你。”

他就连字句也吐露得飞快，仿佛一刻也不想在这里多待。

“梅斯，我······”

“砰！”梅苏特快步走过客厅，头也不回地关上门。紧接着窗外响起汽车引擎声，倏忽走远。

加雷斯像被抽走魂儿似的一下子跌坐在沙发上。

他紧闭上眼。

“天哪加雷斯······你这蠢货······”

=========================

梅苏特蹲在机场外送客区的马路牙子上抽烟，脚边还零星散落着几根烟头。

他迷茫地看着夜空。

他爱他什么？他自己也想不清楚。如果说这一切仅源于年少时的懵懂无知，那十几年后总该烟消云散。他不是没跟别人在一起过，也尝试让别人踏足自己的生活，他和他们聊天，上床，称彼此为男女朋友，向他们付出真心和时间，也得到过回报。

可是加雷斯不一样。

他和他们不一样。

他好像连着他的筋，扯着他的肉，总让他回到他身边，逼他回到他身边，无论他有多不情愿。这似乎已经衍生成了本能，他不愿在深夜里空虚，不愿为思念所折磨，于是他和加雷斯接吻，做爱，在一张床上睡着又醒来。

他靠着这不清不楚的关系幸福了两年——他从没说过他爱他，因为他不敢，怕这话一说出口，就什么都抓不住了。这简直是他干过最窝囊且自欺欺人的事。他知道加雷斯爱吻他的头发，喜欢和他一起在泳池里游泳打闹，也能和他腻歪一天不下床。可加雷斯爱他吗？鬼知道。也许他今天就该问个明白。他们可以一辈子这样不清不楚，或者一刀两断。

有人轻拍他的肩头。

“梅斯。”

梅苏特呼出最后一口烟气，站起来，踩灭烟头，转身，见加雷斯穿了全套黑西装，显得人瘦而挺拔。

“行李呢？”

“经纪人帮我收拾妥当了，只等我人上飞机。”

“嗯。”梅苏特仿佛赞许地点了点头。

“梅斯，去了那边我会和你联系的。当然，新赛季开了我们都会很忙，我们可以打电话或者视频——挑一个我们都合适的时间，每周，或者每个月，我们不会因此断了联系·····“

加雷斯迫切地看着梅苏特，但他面无表情，也毫无反应。

”······巴黎签约承诺我场场首发，还有点球主罚权。我现在在队内的情况你再清楚不过，我能凭借这个机会走出停滞不前的困境，再进一步，这是对我最好的选择，你明白吗？”

“我明白。”

加雷斯放下心来。

“我想说的是——”

梅苏特抬起头，今晚与他第一次对视。

“你爱我吗？”

沉默。

加雷斯背过身去。

“梅斯······我······我没有考虑过这个问题，你现在突然问我我爱不爱你，我当然爱你，我们是从小到大关系最好的伙伴认识彼此十几年，我怎么可能不爱你梅斯······”

梅苏特笑了笑。

“好的，我明白了。你去候机吧。“

加雷斯又沉默了一会儿，才转过身，他捏着梅苏特的肩膀，直视他的眼睛：“梅斯，你容我好好想想，我会在邮件里跟你说清楚，好吗？”

“好。”

加雷斯叹了口气。

梅苏特看着他朝航站楼走去，心里念着：”回头，回头，加雷斯。“

他们第一次见面时，加雷斯的大耳朵让他看起来像只猴子。

回头，加雷斯，回头。

他轻轻摸他的眉毛，让他第一次知道他喜欢他。

回头，加雷斯！

他是个倔强到不行的傻逼，也是他唯一放不下的挂念和希冀。

只要你回头！只要你回头······

他没有。

他肩膀平稳，步伐缓慢而坚定，背影逐渐被夜色吞没，只剩远处航站楼的灯火通明。

梅苏特深吸一口气，转身朝来时的路走。

眼泪堆积上来，在眼角翻滚。

他摸了摸左胸，觉得那里前所未有的冰冷，空旷。

都结束了，他想。

====================

加雷斯朝着航站楼走去。

他只是机械地走着，脑海里不断浮现梅苏特的神情。他莫名地心慌，觉得有什么东西趁他不注意悄悄溜走了。

他放慢脚步，同时开始飞速地思考：他爱梅苏特吗，像情侣，爱人那样的爱？

他一下子得不到答案，于是他间接审问自己。

你喜欢和他接吻，做爱吗？

喜欢。他坚定地告诉自己。

从他们第一次接吻，做爱开始，他就十分喜欢，巴不得和他时时刻刻都黏在床上。梅苏特的头发，脸颊，鼻子，嘴唇，脖颈，胸脯，脊背，大腿——甚至他的性器，没有一处是他不喜欢的。

那你能接受他和别人在一起吗？在一起接吻，做爱？

当然不能。

他没必要骗自己，他见过别人在梅苏特身上留下的吻痕，他们给他发的那些暧昧短信，还有他们在他家过夜留下的衣物。他骗不了自己，他没法忍受梅苏特和别人在一起，妒火能从他的心头一路蹿上头顶，只是接吻也不行，哪怕只是他心里惦记着别人也不行。

那你愿意以后和他一直在一起吗？

愿意。

他愿意，他能想象等他们老了，太阳照下来，他们就躺在后院的躺椅上喝啤酒，听不入流的歌，身边卧着几条被晒蔫的狗。他觉得他们老了就该这样，这场景里换不了别人，也塞不进别人，梅苏特的位置没人取代的了，这点他清楚得很。

那你爱他吗？像恋人那样爱他？

浓雾散开，加雷斯看见答案。

爱。

我爱他，他告诉自己。

我爱他。

于是他转身，向梅苏特的位置飞快地奔去。

他隐约看见梅苏特了，他看见他背对着他往回走。不！他势必要追上他！他跑得更加拼命，不管不顾，他曾用这双腿在绿茵场上追赶翻滚的黑白球单刀绝杀，也曾用双腿与时间赛跑，追上年少时遥不可及的梦想，而现在他用它们追赶一个他绝不能放任离开的人，他无法割舍的挂念和希冀，他毕生的挚爱。

眼看着梅苏特的背影越来越近，加雷斯终于扑上去紧紧地抱住了他。

他大口喘着气，心脏猛烈地跳动着，仿佛要挣脱束缚从胸腔里跳出来。

“梅斯······我爱你，我爱你！”

AGE30

梅苏特亲了亲加雷斯的脸颊，得意洋洋地笑着。

“嘿，我第一次见你的时候，觉得你长得像猴子，好丑啊。”

加雷斯掐着他的腰挠痒痒，直叫他笑得喘不过气。

“你还说我！我看你长得像金鱼！”

梅苏特服了软，他指尖缠绕着加雷斯的头发，凑过去同他接吻，舌尖舔过他的虎牙。

“遇见你是我这辈子最幸福的事。”

加雷斯翻身把他压到身下。

“我也是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我愿他们在我的世界里相互温暖，幸福快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> By ggglingz_hi


End file.
